Competitive Feelings
by salamandergirl
Summary: A fanmade scene I created for the episode "Goodtimes at Pupu Goodtimes". Milo and Randy have to figure out what they can do when they decide to ride the ferris wheel in their ultimate ride-off. Contains slash, MiloxRandy. I don't regret a thing from writing this, so complain all you want because I'm still gonna ship this.


A fun-filled field trip for the students at Freshwater High was taking place today, where they were all taken to one of the most fun amusement parks in the tanks: Pupu Goodtimes. The minute the bus stopped in front of the large gate, everyone practically flooded out and trampled their tired teacher, Mr. Baldwin.

All the students had traveled inside in their own little groups. Bea and the girls were searching the park for Steve Jackson so Bea could have her dream ride with him, Oscar, Jumbo Shrimp, and Albert were trying to figure out how to win the prize from a ball throwing game, and Milo was having a ride-off with Randy Pincherson. The rules of their game was that they go on the scariest rides in the park and whoever barfs first has to say the other is the more "macho man". They've gone on half of the rides so far, now leaving the Pupu Tilt-o-Whirl. Milo is holding his head and his stomach while Randy was practically seeing double.

"Pff...that wasn't so bad! I hardly felt any movement! Looks like you're gonna lose this one, Randy.", Milo gloats, still holding his head with one hand.

"As if! I'm just getting started! Look, I can spin faster than that piece of garbage and not feel anything!", Randy yells as he starts to spin around like a little red top, becoming a blur. Randy stops suddenly with a smug look on his face.

"See, I'm just fine! I got this contest in the baaauugh...", Randy slurs out and almost falls over. Milo acts quick and catches his "frenemy" before he hits the ground.

"Dude, you alright?", Milo asks while trying to help Randy up, the crab only replying with a groan. As he started to gain his balance again, the two boys heard giggling a few feet away from them. They looked up and saw three girls from their school giggling and laughing at them. At first they thought the ladies liked them and got excited, but that thought quickly disappeared when one of them spoke up.

"Are you two, like, on a date or something?", the girl in the middle asks and continues laughing with her friends. Milo and Randy freeze and looked at each other, then looked at how Milo was still holding Randy. The two quickly jumped from each other and blush furiously, making the girls giggle even harder. Randy glares at Milo and then at the girls.

"NO! We're not dating! That's gross!", Randy said defensively.

"We're actually doing a manly contest to see who can ride the most rides without barfing.", Milo explains.

The girls looked grossed out at first, but one of them asked a question.

"Can we choose which ride you go on next?", she asked, her friends nodding excitedly.

"I don't see why not. We can let you ladies decide our next move, right Randy?", Milo says casually.

"Fine. What did you have in mind?", Randy asks the girls impatiently. The three girls huddled together and discussed quietly what ride they should make them go on next, right before nodding and turning to smile at the two competitors.

"We think you should go on the ferris wheel.", they say and point to the towering ride behind them. Milo looks up and scrunches up his face in confusion.

"That's it? Sit up in the air on a big ol' wheel? Piece of cake!", Milo states confidently.

"Yeah, nice choice. ", Randy replies sarcastically. But, they decide to go on the ferris wheel anyway and got in line, the group of girls' giggling becoming louder from the distance. Most of the fish waiting in line were in doubles, most being a boy and girl riding together. But they didn't notice, they were too focused on getting on the ride quickly and getting off. When it was their turn to get on, they swam quickly to the open door of the cart to see who got there first, practically flying in. When they got up and got to their seats, the door closed and they started moving. Milo looked out the window as they got higher in the air, while Randy sat there and pouted.

"This is boring! There's no thrill to a ferris wheel! What are we even supposed to do up here?", he complained and crossed his arms, pouting like a child. Milo had to agree with him, though. What did fish do once they got so high up? He's only heard few things about what you're supposed to do up in ferris wheels, most of which he heard from gossip girls at school. What did they say again? Milo searched as hard as he could in his brain for the answer.

"Hmmm...wait. Don't people usually...kiss up in ferris wheels?", Milo asks out loud with his head still looking at the window. Randy looks over at the blue beta with an annoyed expression.

"Uh, Milo. Only people who are going out do that on ferris wheel, dingus." Milo looks back at him and laughs.

"Well, duh! Of course I knew that! Hahaha...", he laughs awkwardly for a bit, but frowns afterwards.

"Then what are we supposed to do?", he asks and sits next to the crab. "Neither of us would actually be able to kiss each other, not even for like five seconds. We'd probably barf from that quicker than we would from going on rides. I mean, I don't-"

"What do you mean I wouldn't be able to kiss you? Are you saying I couldn't handle it?", Randy exclaims, becoming competitive again. Milo jumps back a bit from Randy's sudden accusation.

"Wait, what? No, I just mean that'd be a bit over the top and weird for either of us to do-"

"So you'd be too scared to kiss me, huh? Like you said, you'd barf the second you'd do it. I guess that means I win.", Randy declares and sticks his tongue out mockingly.

"WHAT?! That doesn't mean you win, you don't even know if I would barf! You're not psychic!", Milo yells in anger.

"Then prove it.", Randy smirks and narrows his eyes at Milo. Milo only glares at him, opening his mouth to say something but too frustrated to give a good comeback.

"HA!", Randy laughs triumphantly, making Milo even more frustrated.

"You're too afraid to do it because you KNOW you'd barf! Looks like I win! I'm Randy Pin-", Randy's usual catchphrase didn't get to finish as Milo grabbed the annoying crab's cheeks and roughly smashed his lips onto his. Randy froze in complete shock, his eyes widening and his cheeks darkening. Milo kept a firm hold on his frenemy's face before finally letting go after about ten seconds. Milo sat back, his breathing slightly heavier and his cheeks hot. Strange...he didn't feel like barfing. He didn't even feel really grossed out. After regaining his senses, Milo smirked at the still shocked and flustered Randy sitting next to him.

"There. I proved it.", he gloated. The sudden appearance of Milo's voice broke Randy out of his shocked state, the crab looking up at the beta. He seemed to be thinking for a second before getting a determined look on his face.

"You call that a kiss? Hahaha! A lonely middle-aged loser would've kissed his pillow better than you!", Randy stood up and and took hold of Milo's face, Milo looking bewildered.

"This is how a real man kisses.", Randy says calmly, and firmly places his lips on Milo's. Randy tilts his head a little and deepens the kiss, color spreading not only on his but on Milo's face as well. Milo sits there silently before closing his eyes and trying to kiss harder and better than Randy. Milo tilts his head as well and tries to stand over Randy, only losing his balance and having Randy on top of him. Their lips were still connected, the kiss getting a little more passionate than before as their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Milo's hand snaked through Randy's curly hair, pushing him closer. Milo's mind went to a different place for just a moment, his tongue poking at Randy's lips before the crab finally broke the kiss and climbed off. Both sat back and panted hard, staring at each other and not saying anything. The cart suddenly came to an abrupt stop and the door opened.

"Thank you for riding the Pupu Goodtimes ferris wheel. You may now exit the ride." the bored employee informed them. The two boys looked at each other again before getting up from their seats and leaving the ferris wheel, their faces expressionless. They walked aimlessly through the park in silence for about five minutes before Randy cleared his throat and spoke.

"So...where to next?", he asked as casually as he could manage. Milo thought for a second, and then smiled and pointed.

"The spinning seashells look like a real challenge! Let's go on those next!"


End file.
